bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cellar Full of Noise
A Cellar Full of Noise is the twenty-second episode of the second season. Plot One morning, Bill and Ben are woken up by the sound of loud banging and wonder what it could be. Weed thinks the noise is coming from the shed so Bill and Ben go there to investigate. Weed is right, the man who works in the garden is making the noise in the shed and Bill and Ben want to know what he is doing. The flowerpot men stand outside the door so the man won't see them and when he finishes his work, they quickly hide behind a watering can while the man walks past. Now that the man has gone back to the house, Bill and Ben can go into the shed and find out what he has been doing. That morning, Scamper is looking after her little nephew Scuff while his mother is away having her claws trimmed. Scamper decides to take Scuff to visit Weed as she has always wanted to meet him. Scuff wants a drink of water so Scamper puts him on a flowerpot and tells him to stay there while she gets one. But Scuff doesn't stay on the flowerpot, he goes in it and makes it roll away and into the shed. While Scamper is getting Scuff's water, she has a moment where she forgets where she is going, but then she remembers she is off to visit Weed. In the shed, Bill and Ben find out that the man has made a box for his set of draughts, they try to get the box down off the shelf but it falls on top of them spilling all the draughts. Bill and Ben don't know they are draughts and don't know what draughts are for, but Bill is sure they'll soon think of a good game to play with them. Meanwhile, Scamper arrives at the bottom of the garden and Weed is ready to meet Scuff, but when Scamper shows Weed her backpack, they find out Scuff isn't in it and Scamper starts to panic so Weed tells her to calm down and look for him. Back in the shed, Bill and Ben are making towers with the draughts to see who can make the highest tower, but they don't know they are being watched. Scuff crawls along a shelf, slides down a rope and lands in a paint pot which rolls across the workbench knocking over Bill and Ben's towers. The paint pot and some of the draughts roll off the workbench and into the garden, the paint pot bumps into Boo and Scuff falls out of it. Bill and Ben come out of the shed and Ben slips on the draughts. Bill sees one of the draughts skim across the ground and he and Ben decide to play a skimming game with the draughts. Ben asks Boo which one of the flowerpot men is the best skimmer, but he doesn't know so Bill and Ben carry on playing. Scuff who is hiding behind the watering can sees a draught stop in front of him and gets onto it. When Ben skims his next draught, it bumps into the one Scuff is on causing it to skim to the bottom of the garden. Scuff gets off the draught, pushes it under Slowcoach who is asleep and crawls into his house. Bill and Ben ran past wondering where the draught has gone and Boo arrives just as Slowcoach wakes up. Scuff crawls out of Slowcoach's house and wanders off again while Boo asks Slowcoach what's the matter. Slowcoach can feel something underneath him and when he pushes the draught out, he thinks he has laid an egg and is over the moon about it until Boo tells him it's actually a skimming thing that Bill and Ben were playing with. Scuff is now on top of the cellar door and Thistle sees him jumping in and sliding down the cellar slide. When Bill and Ben arrive still looking for the draught, Thistle tells them she's just seen Scuff go into the cellar, but Bill and Ben think it's one of her tricks so they go. Bill and Ben arrive at the cellar door and then hear another noise, it is Scuff playing a kazoo and when he crawls off, Bill and Ben look down into the cellar and see the kazoo, then they slide down the cellar slide and when they come to the bottom, Whimsy scuttles into Ben's arms looking frightened. Ben comforts Whimsy and she tells him that she heard a horrid noise whilst making a new cobweb. Bill picks up the kazoo and blows into it and Whimsy says that was the noise she heard. Just then, Bill, Ben and Whimsy hear another noise and start running around the cellar in panic. Scuff is making the noise by pressing a doorbell, he pushes a baby rattle off the shelf frightening Bill, Ben and Whimsy again. Ben picks up the baby rattle and starts shaking it, he enjoys it until Whimsy tells him to stop. Scuff pushes a vase off the shelf and lands on Whimsy smashing it to pieces, Scuff then pushes a drum off the shelf and it bounces off Bill, Ben and Whimsy, they agree that someone is making all this trouble but they don't know who. In the garden, Scamper is looking for Scuff and Thistle tells her that he's in the cellar, but Scamper doesn't believe her even though she really is telling the truth. In the cellar, Bill says that he, Ben and Whimsy must all be quiet so they can catch the culprit. Whimsy scuttles onto the shelf and catches Scuff who falls off the scuff and Bill and Ben manage to catch him before he lands on the floor. At the bottom of the garden, Scamper tells Weed she can't find Scuff anywhere, but then Bill and Ben arrive carrying him and Scamper is relived and grateful. Bill tells Scamper what Scuff has been doing in the cellar and she introduces him to Weed who thinks he is very cute. Scuff has fallen asleep so Scamper goes to take him back to her sister before he wakes up. Bill and Ben are feeling sleepy too and after a morning full of strange noises, they are tired out ready for a good long sleep. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Scamper * Scuff * Boo * Thistle * Whimsy * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) * Scuff's mother (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House (not seen inside) * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The Cellar * The End of the Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill and Slowcoach * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Scuff and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper, Thistle and Whimsy Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen